Chapter:52 誓い:Chikai
Chapter:52 誓い:Chikai (THE OATH) Scean:001 Mihawk: 生き急ぐな　………!!! Iki Isoguna　………!!! Not in hurry to live　………!!! 若き力よ…!!! Wakaki Chikara yo!!! Dear young power…!!! Scean:002 Yoru: カシン… Kashin... sound of completion with end "n" by Mihawk sword "Yoru". BGM: わすれじの　ゆくすゑまでは　かたければ Wasure ji no / Yuku Suwe Made ha / Katakere ba The vow you said "I remember you", but it is hard to keep I suppose, so けふをかぎりの　いのちともがな Kefu wo Kagiri no / Inochi to mogana this life would come to the end today, I wish - 儀同三司母: Gidou Sanshi no Haha Yoru has own balloon, too. She/he has no hard scabbard but sounds to sheathe a sword. It is nice funny. She/he seems to make fun of Mihawk. "There you go again, Hawk-eye. You always vow, I keep drinking! I mind my language! I behave myself! I am continent! But you always forget it, I cannot remember one by one. You can owe me to keep San-zen-sekai today. Do you remember, Hawk-eye? Do you remember the bills you have to pay, or even yesterday? What do you owe?" あひみての　のちの心に　くらぶれば Ahimi te no / Nochi no Kokoro ni / Kurabure ba As compared with my pensive mind after I saw you, 昔は物を　思はざりけり Mukashi wa Mono wo / Omoha zari keri now I think I was not in deep thought in the past. - 権中納言敦忠 Gon Chu Nagon Atsutada "Saana..." Zoro: -- ザパァン!! -- -- ZaBaan!! -- Luffy: チキショオッ!!! ChikishoOoot!!! BLAST IT!!! -- ザッ!! -- -- Zat!! -- Luffy is in a blubber not to see his enemy. Zoro is Achilles' heel of Luffy. When he lost Zoro, he is so tense tight and hard to lose free flexibility as rubber ball. Yosaku & Johnny: アニキッ!!! Anikit!!! Brother!!! -- ザブウン!!! -- -- Zabuwun!!! -- Luffy: チキショオオ―――――ッ!!! ChiKiSyoOOOO―――――t!!! BLAST IT YOU!!! -- グオン!! -- -- Guwon!! -- Luffy is in a blubber not to keep his straw hat. He doesn't feel he can take revenge his enemy who killed his fellow. At that time in his view, he has once lost Zoro the first member by his mistake of Zoro, and again and again. Normally, Luffy never mistakes his enemy instinctually. He is sharp to catch a chance of victory. The team cannot have a winning streak in a tournament of Gland Line only by luck. It owes much to instinct for victory of the Captain. I think Luffy is a sharp and cleaver captain who can lead the team to victory certainly. He knows the time to advance or retreat as a captain. But he mistakes the ally who will not know it, like Zoro or Ace. They will not follow their leader's instinct. They will follow their own due no matter what happens. Zoro is a double-edged sword for Luffy. Luffy is so desperate now that he can do nothing but take a swing no matter what happens. Maybe Mihawk was impressed at that time. -- ガシッ! -- -- Gashit! -- Mihawk: ! He has a slow perception. He cannot recognize the state of affairs until Luffy has come to swing. During the duel, he didn't distract attention from Zoro. He still held his sword carefully even after Zoro put up the sword. He is moody and capricious. Luffy is lucky to live owing to his poetic whim for this once. Mihawk was busy to admire the duel as a poet. Scean:003 Luffy: うおあああ―――っ!!! UWOAAAAAA―――っ!!! -- ドヒュッ! -- -- Dohyut! -- Mihawk: 若き剣士の　仲間か… Wakaki Kenshi no Nakama ka... You are a fellow of young swordsman.... 貴様も　また Kisama mo Mata You are also -- オオオオオ -- -- oo oo oo oo oo -- よくぞ　見届けた……!!! Yoku zo Mitodoke ta……!!! admirable to see it out……!!! He is so deeply moved with high emotion that he cannot suppress a grunt of admiration -- oo oo oo oo oo -- Mihawk: スカッ Sukat But ”Dooty is dooty", dodge to dodge. Now the free space where he once occupied has own balloon. admirable! Luffy: !!? -- ドゴォン!! -- -- Dogowon!! -- Luffy: くっ… Kut... -- ギシギシ -- -- Gishi Gishi -- Luffy: う!! Uh!! -- ボフッ!! -- -- Boffut!! -- Mihawk: 安心しろ Anshin Shiro. Be at ease. Luffy: -- ドサッ…! -- -- Dosat...! -- ! Mihawk: あの男は　まだ　生かしてある Ano Otoko wa Mada Ikashite Aru. I left that man still alive. How!? I know why, but how! I want to know how, Hawk-eye! You need not say the reason why, but explain how! Your actions speak why louder than words, but never speak how!!! Please how!!! Answer please!!! Respond to me please!!! Scean:004 Y&J: アニキ!! Aniki!! Brother!! アニキィ!! Anikii!! Brother!! 返事してくれ!!! Henji Shite kure!!! Respond to us please!!! -- がばっ!! -- -- Gabat!! -- Luffy: ゾロ!!? Zoro!!? Zoro: -- ガフッ!! -- -- Gafut!! -- Luffy: ゾロ Zoro Y&J: おい　早く船に　乗せろ!! Oi Hayaku Fune ni Nosero!! Hey! Get him on board in hurry!! Scean:005 Mihawk: 我が名 Wa ga Na My name ジュラキュール・ミホーク!! Dracule Mihawk!! 貴様が死ぬには　まだ早い Kisama ga Shinu ni wa Mada Hayai It is still early for you to die Mihawk: 己を知り Onore wo Shiri See yourself Y&J: 急げ Isoge Hurry キズ薬　ブっかけろ!! Kizu Gusuri wo Bukkakero!! Dush antiseptic over him!! Mihawk: 世界を知り!! Sekai wo Shiri See the world!! Mihawk: 強くなれ　ロロノア!!! Tsuyoku Nare Roronoa!!! Be strong Roronoa!!! Mihawk: おれは　先　幾年月でも Ore wa Saki Iku Toshi Tsuki demo Hereafter as long as you like この最強の座にて at this post the strongest Kono Saikyou no Za nite 貴様を待つ!! Kisama wo Matsu!! I await you!! Mihawk: 猛ける己が　{心力}挿して Takeru Ono ga Shin ryoku Sashite Poling your fierce mind power この剣を　越えてみよ!!! Kono Ken wo Koete Miyo!!! Here the sword, try to go across!!! Mihawk: このおれを　越えてみよ Kono Ore wo Koete Miyo!!! Here I, Mihawk, try to go across!!! ロロノア!!! Roronoa!!! The reason why he opened his mouth so wide is that he called his last name, Rorono"A" loud clearly. It is the same motivation that Luffy will ring a bell on Skypiea. BGM: 棹させど そこひ も 知らね わたつみの Sao Sase do / Sokohi mo Shira ne / Watatsumi no I'm not sure to pole the bottom of the great ocean 深き こゝろ を 君に見るかな Fukaki Kokoro wo / Kimi ni Miru kana I see such deep mind in you - 土佐日記:Tosa Nikki Mihawk announced himself loud and wide to Zoro and the audience. Mihawk is where Zoro can go across to pole a boat, his mind potential. He had found the only one to long for, who can go across. I think Mihawk has already full-opened himself... brazenly as much as old naked poets. He doesn't know 慎み:Tsutushimi (such as modesty, discretion, prudence, temperance, moderation, continence, self‐control, self‐restraint and so on...) as same as old passionate poets. He is funny to flatter himself that he modest to ask "Red-hair" for permission. Maybe no one think so except himself. It is also funny that Red-hair really has come and Mihawk will go away as Luffy ate the foodstuff in Sanji's refrigerator. Both is honest to own desire not to wait for cooking time. As my translation, I unify {心力:Shin-ryoku} into "mind power" literally, {心:Shin(mind) + 力:Ryoku(power)}. It is a unique term of Mihawk Language such as "imagination (Einbildungskraft)", "freien Willen (free will)" in Immanuel Kant, "Linguistic competence" in Noam Chomsky, 般若:Hannya (Prajna, wisdom) in Buddhism. They often use their unique term as they like. I think {心力:Shin-ryoku} is 精神力:Seishin-ryoku (mentality) in plain words of our daily conversation, or mental potential, mental competence and so on. It is used for something to keep one's life and sanity, even if 体力:Tai-ryoku (physical strength) got deadly weak such as long illness. As almost same meaning, 気力:Ki-ryoku (vigor; spirit; vitality) is used more casually such as hard work. Mihawk seems to dare to use his unique word {心:Shin(mind) + 力:Ryoku(power)} by contrast with 体力:Tai-ryoku (physical strength) and 気力:Ki-ryoku (vigor; spirit; vitality), or 技:Waza (skill) in context of 心:Shin (mind)・技:Gi (skill)・体:Tai (body). He is sensitive about such idea of human beings like a philosopher. So I unify {心力:Shin-ryoku} into "mind power" literally. Scean:006 Y&J: アニキ!! Aniki!! Brother!! アニキ返事　してくれ!! Aniki, Henji Shite kure!!! Brother! Respond to us please!!! Zeff: ……… 鷹の目のミホークに　ここまで　言わせるとは Taka no Me no Mihawk ni Koko made Iwaseru to wa He got Hawk-eyed Mihawk to speak out so much. …… I think that the one who heard his announce is old veteran Zeff only...The youngsters are too busy to relieve Zoro...who himself is faint moreover... Mihawk: 小僧 Kozou Younker 貴様は何を目指す Kisama wa Nani wo Mezasu '' As for you, what is the end in view?'' Luffy: 海賊王！ Kaizoku Ou! The Pirate King! Mihawk: ただならぬ　険しき道ぞ Tada naranu Kewashiki Michi zo Be sure it is an extraordinary severe way このおれを　越えることよりもな Kono Ore wo Koeru Koto yori mo na rather than here me to go across Luffy: 知らねェよ!! Shiranee yo!! Not sure!! これから　なるんだから!!! Kore kara Naru nda kara!!! Cause to be from now here!!! -- (あっかん)べーっ -- -- (Akkan)Beーt -- You liar! I hate you! Go home! Go away! Keep away from Zoro! PePePe!!! Akanbe is Japanese facial gesture indicating crazy sarcasm, also known in France as mon œil. Akanbe https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akanbe Scean:007 Wadou Ichimonji: -- ス・・・・！-- -- Su・・・・！-- Y&J: ！ え・・・ E・・・ eh... アニキ・・・!!? Aniki・・・!!? Brother...!!? ・・・・・・・・・!!! Luffy: ゾロ？ Zoro? Mihawk: …… Both of two look very similar, who are nervous and fidgety with some guilty conscience. They stand stock still side by side to be at a loss what to do. They are likely to synchronize each other. If Nami is here as a member of Straw-hat party, both of their face will swell up beyond recognition each other. Scean:008 Zoro: …ル… ...Lu... ルフィ…？ Luffy...? …聞…コえ…るか？ ...Ki...koe...ruka? ...Can...you...hear me? Luffy: ああ!! Aa!! YEAH!! Sanji: ……… Zoro: 不安に　させたかよ… Fuan ni Saseta ka yo... Did I make you nervous...? おれが Ore ga I should be ……… 世界一の… Sekai Ichi no... the best in the world '' 剣豪にくらい　ならねェと Kengou ni Kurai Naranee to ''sword-master at least, or …お前が　困るんだよな………!!! ...Omae ga Komaru nda yo na………!!! you cannot do without that, I know………!!! ガブ!! Gabu!! Jhonny: アニキ!!　もう　喋らねェでくれ!! Aniki!! Mou Shaberanee de kure!! Brother!! Don't speak any more, please!! Yosaku: アニキ!! Aniki!! Brother!! Scean:009 Zoro: おれは　もう!! Ore wa Mou!! I will!! Zoro: 二度と　敗けねェから!!!! Nido to　Make nee kara!!!! never lose again, so!!!! so, be at ease with me, Luffy. It is his habitual saying "～から:～kara (~~~, so)" at the end of the sentence. He also speaks the reason why clearly. But he is modest to say the rest of his story. Zoro: "I will never lose so(, be at ease. ).", "I will become strong for both of us, so (don't cry)" Mihawk: "Be at ease. (Because) I left him alive." "Come home. (because) The beasts never come." Their thinking circuit and motivation is same, "trust me, believe me, be sure to come, be at ease with me, because....", but reverse turn. it is interesting. Actually, both of two often fail to keep their words. Zoro at Little Garden was almost the candle. At Skypiea and Sabaody, he lost to enemy to be faint and made Luffy cry out. Mihawk failed to catch Luffy from his fatal sword at the top war. They are too interesting. Zoro: あいつに勝って　大剣豪に　なる日まで Aitsu ni Katte　Dai Kengou ni　Naru Hi made Till the day I will win to be the Great sword-master Mihawk: …… "That's it? No reply for me? Totally dissing me, Roronoa? rude...rude...(ぞんざい:Zonzai)" Zoro: 絶対に　もう Zettai ni Mou Absolutely I will Zoro: おれは　敗けねェ!!!! Ore wa Makenee!!!! never lose!!!! Zoro: 文句あるか Monku Aru ka Any objection 海賊王!! Kaizoku Ou!! The Pirate King!! Zoro seems to be better than Mihawk as the chairman of the world summit, in these day... Luffy: しししし!! Shi Shi Shi Shi!! ない!!! Nai!!! No!!! Scean:010 Mihawk: いいチームだ Ii team da Good team. Mihawk: また　会いたい　ものだ Mata Aitai Mono da I should like to see you -- バサッ…! -- -- Basat! -- sound to open wings to flap away お前達　とは… once more... Luffy: ！ Scean:011 Krieg: オウ　鷹の目よ……!! Ou Taka no Me yo……!! Hey Hawk-eye……!! -- ドン… -- -- Don... -- Krieg: てめェは　おれの首を　取りに来たんじゃねェのか Temee wa Ore no Kubi wo Tori ni Kita nja Ne no ka Did you come to get my head, didn't you? この東の海の覇者　首領・クリークの首をよ!! Kono Higashi no Umi no Hasha Don Krieg no Kubi wo yo!! For this head of Don Krieg, the vanquisher of the East-Blue!! Mihawk: そのつもり　だったがな Sono Tsumori Datta ga na I would but もう十分に　楽しんだ Mou Juubun ni Tanoshinda I have enjoyed enough already. オレは帰って　寝るとする Ore wa Kaette Neru to suru I decide to go home to sleep. "I decide to" was a habitual words of a vagabond poet 山頭火:Santouka, who went alone in the nature like a rhinoceros horn or an unicorn with one corn. He often decided to do something alone, but with his nature. Everything under the sky was his proper. He can decide at ease where nobody has an objection against him. By the way, it is very rare word writing of first person, "オレ;Ore (I)" in Kata-kana. The author officially announced the word writing rule of ”Ore”="おれ" in hira-gana, and keeps it strictly. As I remember, it is only one exception, "オレ;Ore (I)" in Kata-kana. I suppose it is just a correct proofs error, but if it has some meaning, he is fond of reading Classical Chinese poetry with レ点:re-ten (a tick mark showing character order, ex. SVO->SOV). BGM: うしろすがたのしぐれてゆくか Ushiro Sugata no Shigure te Yuku ka On the back, in the rain, I decide to go? すツぱだかへとんぼとまらうとするか Suppadaka he Tonbo Toma rau to Suru ka I'm all naked. a dragonfly decides to sit on? ここで寝るとする草の実のこぼれる Koko de Neru to Suru. Kusa no Mi Koboreru. Here, I decide to sleep. grass seed has spilled. 冬木の月あかり寝るとする Fuyu-ki no Tsuki Akari. Neru to Suru. The trees in the winter, under the moon light. I decide to sleep. 寝床まで月を入れ寝るとする Ne-doko made Tsuki wo Ire Neru to Suru. Into the bed. I invited the moon. I decide to sleep. - 種田山頭火 種田山頭火: Taneda Santouka https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sant%C5%8Dka_Taneda Krieg: まァ　そう　カテェこと　言うな Maa Sou Katee Koto Iuna Come on, don't say so virtuous. てめェが　充分でも　おれは　やられっぱなし　なんだ Temee ga Juubun demo Ore wa Yaraeppanashi nanda Even if you so, I had been harassed all along by you. Pirates: ど…ど　ど　首領…!! Do...Do...Do Don...!!! な　な…何で　わざわざ　あいつを　引き止めるんだ Na Na...Nande Waza Waza Aitsu wo Hiki Tomeru nda Why...why will you go to all the trouble of keeping him? Krieg: 帰る前に　死んで行け!!! Kaeru Mae ni Shinde Ike!!! Stay to die before going home!!! Mihawk: さすがだな　懲りぬ男よ… Sasuga dana Korinu Otoko yo... That is like you. Dear incorrigible man... -- ドウン!! -- -- Dowun!! -- The phrases I use to compose my 狂歌:Kyou-ka are from here. Mihawk was speaking like a poet all along from start to finish at his first entrance. Mihawk: さらば Farewell. BGM: 贈汪倫 (for Wang Lun) 李白乗舟将欲'行'　李白乗'（レ）'リテ舟ニ将ニ欲'（レ）'ス行カント Li Bai am I, decide to go on the ship 忽聞岸上踏歌'声'　忽チ聞ク岸上踏歌ノ声 Just now, I hear on the shore, the dancing and singing voice 桃花潭水深千尺　桃花潭ノ水深サ千尺 The lake桃花潭(peach blossom), the depth of water is a thousand feet 不及汪倫送我'情'　不'（レ）'及バ汪倫ノ送'（レ）'ルノ我ヲ情ニ It is no match for deep heart of 汪倫, you show me - 李白 (Li Bai) 李白:Rihaku (Li Bai) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Li_Bai 桃花潭 (Taohuatan) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taohuatan With Li Bai poem, even Don Krieg looks nice guy.... "My apologizes, Dear Li Bai and Wang Lun. It is my whim." Back: Article Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Translation